videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Ristar
Ristar '''is the main protagonist of the '''Ristar series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Ristar is a lightweight character that has an average ground mobility. He excels in having a great overall grab game, extendable range in his smash attacks, good recovery options and multiple moves with the ability to meteor-smash opponents, these being Forward Aerial, Down Aerial, Back Throw, Neutral Special and Down Special. Moveset *'Neutral Combo:' Ristar punches twice, one with the left fist, one with the right, then does an uppercut that pops the opponent in the air. *'Side Tilt:' Ristar headbutts forward. *'Up Tilt:' Ristar grabs the ground under him and extends his legs upward. *'Down Tilt:' Ristar grabs the ground under him and slides forward. *'Dash Attack:' Ristar grabs the ground a medium distance in front of him, then propels himself forward. His hitbox is located on the head during this attack. *'Side Smash:' Ristar pulls back both his fists, then releases a double punch forward. The longer is this move charged, the longer distance will the fists reach. *'Up Smash:' Ristar crouches while charging, then does a strong uppercut. The longer is this move charged, the longer distance will the uppercut reach. *'Down Smash: '''Ristar crouches, about to do a headstand, then extends his fists outward as he repeatedly spins in place. The longer is this move charged, the longer distance will the arms reach. *'Neutral Aerial:' Ristar spins like a ball in place. *'Forward Aerial:' Ristar does an axe kick forward with his right leg. Has a sweetspot in the heel of the shoe that can induce a meteor effect. *'Back Aerial:' Ristar turns his body facing the ground, then sends both legs backwards. *'Up Aerial:' Ristar does a backflip kick using both legs. *'Down Aerial:' Ristar drops straight downward like a meteor and stops when he reaches the ground. Can drag opponents down with him, and can induce a meteor effect at the first frame of the attack. *'Grab:' Ristar extends his left arm forward. Has a long range thanks to Ristar's extendable arms. *'Pummel:' Ristar punches with his right arm. *'Forward Throw:' Ristar spins around holding the opponent, then throws them forward. *'Back Throw:' Ristar holds the opponent with both arms and backflips with them, slamming them on the ground behind him. If there's no ground behind, the opponent gets hurled straight down. *'Up Throw:' Ristar twirls the opponent on one finger, then performs a rising uppercut on them, sending them upwards in the process. *'Down Throw:' Ristar slams the opponent on the ground, then slams his own body on the opponent. *'Neutral Special - Star Slam:' Ristar extends both of his arms forward. Whenever his arms connect with an opponent, he grapples onto them and slams them with his own body, dealing good damage and knockback. The knockback angle of the attack will be exactly the same direction Ristar was facing while holding the opponent. This move can be angled with the C-Stick in the 8 cardinal directions and can be also used on walls to bounce off of them and gain a tiny bit of upward distance, plus it can be used for a tether recovery. If the button is held while Ristar holds an opponent, he'll be able to rotate around the opponent, thus being able to change the knockback angle of the attack. Being a command grab, this move can completely ignore shields. *'Side Special - Star Missile:' Ristar kneels down while charging the attack, then shoots himself forward in a straight line when the attack is released, stopping and dealing damage to an opponent when coming in contact with them. The launch direction can be angled in a max of 15 degrees around. It works very well for an easy horizontal recovery, as not only it launches Ristar straight forward, but if used in the air, the charging phase will greatly slow Ristar's descent. The aerial version of the attack induces a helpless state unless Ristar collides with any surface or opponent during said attack. *'Up Special - Star Pole: A star pole appears out of nowhere and Ristar grapples onto it, then starts spinning around the pole, slowly speeding up. Ristar's launch angle and speed will depend on how long the move was held and what direction was Ristar facing when the attack was released, making him able to shoot off towards any of the 8 cardinal directions, thus turning this move into one that needs good timing in order to get the wanted results. If Ristar is left spinning for more than 3 seconds, he'll reach his peak speed and will also gain a 5-second period of invincibility when the attack is released, said invincibility being marked by blue stars flickering around Ristar. This move induces a helpless state. *'''Down Special - Star Charge: If used on the ground, Ristar will hop in the air them slam straight down. If used in the air, Ristar will simply drop straight downward, not stopping until meeting the ground. After colliding with the ground, Ristar will bounce towards any cardinal direction the player angles at. The sooner does Ristar hit an opponent in the second phase of the attack, the more damage and knockback will he issue. The attack can be used to bounce off of enemies as well. If Ristar hits an airborne opponent in the dropping phase, the opponent gets meteor-smashed. If Ristar hits an opponent in the ground when landing, he'll bury the opponent. *'Final Smash - Super Star Spin:' Ristar grapples onto a more ornate star pole that appears out of nowhere, then spins around it, slowly speeding up. After eventually spinning at an extremely high speed, Ristar shoots off and starts bouncing off the camera boundaries faster than the naked eye, dealing good damage and knockback to whoever he hits. Ristar can slightly angle his flying pattern. Taunts *'Up:' Ristar raises his right arm sticking up his thumb and index finger while looking at the camera with a small smile. *'Side:' Ristar puts his hand to his face and looks on in surprise. *'Down:' Ristar shows a thumbs-up to the screen while frowning. Idle Poses *Ristar spins his right arm as if stretching. *Ristar puts his right hand sideways to his forehead and looks forward. Cheer Ri-star! Ri-star! Ri-star! On-Screen Appearance Ristar falls from the sky, landing in the ground like a meteor, then stands up. Victory Poses *Ristar falls from the sky right into the ground, then stands up and gives a thumbs-up to the screen while frowning. *Ristar falls from the sky right into the ground, then stands up and raises his right arm sticking up his thumb and index finger, looking at the camera with a small smile. *Ristar spins on a Star Pole before launching off to the sky. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtgvhRnwTzw (Act Clear - Ristar the Shooting Star) Losing Pose *Ristar claps to the winner with a serious look. Costumes *Yellow (default) *Blue *Red *Green *Pink *Cyan *Brown *Purple Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Playable characters Category:Ristar